The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One type of point-of-application workstation known in the art is a point-of-care (“POC”) workstation, which may be specifically adapted for use in a medical facility, such as a hospital. A POC workstation intended for healthcare applications is used primarily by nurses, doctors, clinicians or other healthcare practitioners for tracking and modifying electronic medical records, displaying various medical diagnostic imaging, telemedicine, delivering medications, and implementing Barcode Medication Administration protocols. Typically, the workstation includes an integrated computer, a display or monitor that is located above a height-adjustable work surface, and an input device tray. The work surface can typically be adjusted up and down to allow the user to use the workstation while sitting or standing.
POC workstations provide a mobile work platform and empower healthcare professionals to move about their workspace accompanied by a computer and work platform as they perform their various work-related tasks. Because the workstations are mobile, they can be rolled from room-to-room, location-to-location throughout the workspace. While navigating the workstation from one location to another, however, the workstation's display has the potential to partially obstruct or limit the workstation user's field of vision. Consequently, users often manipulate the workstation to accommodate its transport. Instead of pushing the workstation directly from a working position, they often maneuver the workstation to a “sideways” orientation or alter the ergonomic settings of the workstation before transporting it (such as lowering the work surface or adjusting the monitor to an desirable position), or pull the workstation from behind, for example. Maneuvering the workstation in these ways, however, is not preferred.